Natsu vs Blaze (Fairy Tail vs Sonic)
Natsu Dragneel vs Blaze The Cat 'is the fifth episode of Theultimatelifeform's seventh season of One Minute Melee. Description ''Fairy Tail vs Sonic! This battle is gonna get hot between two fiery heroes of anime and gaming duke it out to see who's fire burns brighter! Pre-Battle In a forest... Several trees were burning, the smoke spreading with every tree that lights. The cause of these were two fighters, Natsu Dragneel of The Fairy Tail Guild and Blaze The Cat, Princess of the Sol Dimension. Natsu launched various fireballs at Blaze, who dodged them all while running towards him, both of their fists being filled with fire as they collided punches. This Battle Is Gonna Be Fire! '''ENGAGE! Blaze turned into a ball and got punched into a tree by Natsu, only to bounce back at him and kick him in the face, then punch him a bunch of times before kicking him a few feet away. Natsu dodged some fire attacks from Blaze before punching her in the stomach, then kneeing her in the air and jumping up, kicking her down and rushing to the ground, using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to send Blaze flying. The cat managed to recover, running into the leaves of the tree. 50! As Natsu looked around, Blaze was jumping from tree to tree above him, coming down and doing a spinkick to the back of the head, then avoiding a kick and punching him in the jaw, doing a combo of punches and kicks before doing a spin attack, knocking him back. Natsu used his fire to launch himself at Blaze like a jet, grabbing her and driving her through various trees before kicking her into a log. Looking up, Blaze rolled out of the way when Natsu came down to punch her, grabbing his arm and using it as leverage to leap onto his back, then backflipping, kicking him in the process. 40! Natsu got up as Blaze prepared for another attack, setting his body on fire, he attempted Fire Dragon Sword Horn, but Blaze got out of the way, avoiding the strike. Blaze launched several fireballs at Natsu, who dodged them and ran to her, where they collided kicks, then punches before firing fire blasts at the same time, causing an explosion that sent both of them back. Natsu got up first, then used Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame on Blaze, who tried to jump out of the way, but was still injured by the explosion and debris that followed. 30! Natsu charged at Blaze, who struggled to get up, punching her repeatedly before she managed to duck a kick, doing a spin dash that sent Natsu back. Blaze launched several fire attacks as she ran towards Natsu, speeding behind him and kicking him into each attack, throwing him through a tree and causing him to land in the grass. As Blaze launched another fire attack, Natsu's eyes widened. ...Aw crap. He groaned before they connected, a massive explosion sending even Blaze back. 20! As Blaze landed, she saw all of the fire being absorbed, Natsu eating it all, shocking the Princess. Natsu powered up, smirking. Blaze, however, was unfazed by the power up, preparing to fight further. Summoning the Sol Emeralds, she turned into Burning Blaze, with only a frown directed at Natsu, the two fire warriors staring each other down, neither one intending to lose. They then sped at each other, colliding punches that caused shockwaves, then collided kicks, causing more. The two ran throughout the forest, going back and forth with physical and projectile attacks, the forest burning around them as they rushed out of it, punching each other at the same time, sending them both down. 10! Blaze got up, powering up further and charging another fire attack, sending it at Natsu, who ate it. Time to finish this, kitty cat! Natsu yelled before he used all of his power to go Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, preparing a Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar and sending it at Blaze, who blocked it, but was eventually pushed back and overwhelmed, being defeated by the attack and crashing into a building, creating a massive hole in it. KO!!! Natsu powered down as he took a breath. Phew...that was fun! He smiled before he ran off. This Melee's Winner is... NATSU DRAGNEEL!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 7 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music